Mason Wolfe
Mason Alvarez (born March 5, 1989) is an Irish-American professional wrestler signed with Full Force Pro Wrestling where he competes in their development territory Ohio Wrestling Federation performing under the ring name Mason Wolfe where he was the inaugural OWF Champion. Alvarez met and was trained by former three-time WEW Champion Chance Rugani in late 2013 before he was referred to StarrDome where he continued his training up until the end of 2014 before he signed a contract with WEW. Alvarez later left WEW after being unhappy with the direction of his character as well as the decision to have his undefeated streak ended so quickly and having it ended by Kyle O'Brien he was also had creative differences with the writers and wanted more control over his character. Alvarez would later sign a development contract with Full Force Pro Wrestling being assigned to their Ohio Wrestling Federation. Alvarez would quickly go onto become the first ever OWF Heavyweight Champion winning the championship in July 2015 at Mid-Summer Classic while also turning into a villianous character and aligning himself with real-life girlfriend Beatrice Keenan and Dexter Murdoch with the three later recruiting Aaron Mercer and dubbing themselves Self Made. Alvarez would proceed to begin feuds with both various FFP Superstars but as well as OWF Superstars including Daniel Matthews, Connor Campbell, Nickolas Scarlet as well as FFP President Matt Kraven. Since winning the title Alvarez has adopted a narcissistic pretty boy persona and has begun wearing expensive suits and driving expensive cars and began referring himself as the "Ric Flair of OWF", "The Chosen One" as well as the "Physical Fascination" while retaining his "Alpha Wolfe" moniker as well. Many have noticed similarities between Wolfe and his mentor and trainer Chance Rugani and Wolfe even pays tribute to his mentor using one of his Last Chance signature move in his moveset. Professional wrestling career Training with Chance Rugani and StarrDome In 2013, Alvarez met Chance Rugani in Brazil while Rugani was visiting and after a lengthy conversation, Rugani agreed to start training Alvarez. The two began training every day for weeks on end before Rugani managed to bring Alvarez to the United States and to the StarrDome training center where his training continued. Rugani even admitted that Alvarez reminded him of a younger version of himself and that he saw him having a very bright future ahead of him. World Elite Wrestling / WEW (2014–2015) Alvarez signed a contract with WEW in late December 2014 and made his debut on the December 9, 2014 Animosity Supershow in a backstage segment with Stasi Savage where he appeared as an admirer of her's. Wolfe made his in-ring debut on the January 9, 2015 episode of Anarchy defeating Brooke Asher XIV with his Wolfe Pact front-flip piledriver. On the January 30, 2015 episode of Adrenaline, Wolfe defeated Chris Hunter. On the February 9, 2015 episode of Animosity, Wolfe defeated Vic Cappotelli continuing his undefeated streak. Wolfe's undefeated streak would be ended by Kyle O'Brien on an episode of Adrenaline. Wolfe would later go on to lose his next three matches before he quit the company having been unhappy with the direction of his character. Full Force Pro Wrestling / FFP In May 2015, Alvarez signed a contract with Full Force Pro Wrestling and was assigned to their developmental territory, OWF. Alvarez made his official in-ring debut during the FFP UK Tour on Day 3 in England defeating Elijah Jordan. Wolfe made his official FFP debut at the FFP 4th of July event where he accepted the open challenge made by Austin Briggs, Wolfe would lose the match although he appeared to have earned Briggs' respect who shook his hand following the match. On the first ever OWF show on July 11, 2015, Wolfe defeated rival Connor Campbell in the first ever main event. A week later on the July 18, 2015 episode Campbell defeated Wolfe in a rematch with the two ended up brawling after the match to close out the show. The next night Wolfe teamed with Nickolas Scarlet to defeat Campbell and Zany resulting in another brawl between the two men. OWF Champion and various feuds (2015–present) It was revealed on July 23, 2015 that Wolfe and Campbell would face off again at Mid-Summer Classic to crown the first ever OWF Champion in a Ladder match after the two men were voted in by the fans. At the PPV, Wolfe defeated Campbell after interference from Dexter Murdoch and Beatrice Keenan to win the OWF Championship. After the match Wolfe and Keenan hugged and kissed revealing their relationship and that they had been deceiving everyone all along thus Wolfe turning heel. A few days later Wolfe started a feud with FFP Superstar Daniel Matthews with the two exchanging words over social media. On the August 1, 2015 episode of OWF, Wolfe successfully defended his title against Campbell in a rematch after interference from both Murdoch and Keenan and after the match gloated to Matthews – who was doing commentary throughout the night. The next night Wolfe had a face to face confrontation with Matthews with the two trading verbal barbs before Keenan distracted Matthews long enough for Wolfe to attack Matthews from behind with the title. Campbell ran out to make the save for Matthews sending Wolfe, Murdoch and Keenan retreating. A week later Campbell and Matthews defeated Wolfe and Murdoch via countout. On the tenth episode of OWF, Wolfe successfully defended the OWF Championship against both Campbell and Elijah Jordan. The next night Wolfe once again successfully defended the OWF Championship this time in a Gauntlet match orchestrated by Matt Kraven. Wolfe first defeated Elijah Jordan followed by Connor Campbell and then Kraven himself. After the match Beatrice instructed both Wolfe and Murdoch to attack Kraven busting him open as well as injuring his ribs. On the August 19, 2015 episode of FFP Wednesday Night, Wolfe made an appearance alongside both Beatrice and Dexter where he would issue an open challenge which was answered by Daniel Matthews however Beatrice revealed that if Daniel could beat Dexter first then he had get a shot at Mason. Midway through the match Mason interfered in the match causing a disqualification win for Matthews. Wolfe would attack Matthews before hitting him with the Hollow Point to pick up the win against the former FFP World Champion and Hall of Famer. On the September 13, 2015 episode of OWF Wolfe successfully defended his championship against Zany and El Desconocido in a Triple Threat Elimination match. Personal life In June 2015 it was rumoured that Alvarez was dating FFP Vice-President Beatrice Keenan although both denied the rumours. The couple revealed on July 26, 2015 that they were in fact dating. In wrestling Finishing moves *''Wolfe Pact'' (Front flip piledriver – 2014–2015 or a rolling cutter – 2015–present) *''Wolfe's Bite'' (Headlock driver) – 2015–present *''Hollow Point'' (Lifting single underhook DDT), sometimes from the top rope – 2015–present Signature moves *Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron *Bridging arm triangle choke *Cradle DDT *Discus elbow smash *Double high knee to a cornered opponent's chest *Front facelock STO *''Last Chance'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam) – adopted from Chance Rugani *Lifting inverted DDT *Multiple kick variations **Back spin **Overhead **Roundhouse **Super, sometimes to a kneeling opponent *Pop-up into either a cutter or a sitout powerbomb *Running forearm smash *Running knee smash to an opponent seated against the ropes *Shining wizard *Single knee facebreaker *Sling Blade *Spinning headlock elbow drop *Straight jacket sitout rear mat slam Nicknames *'"The Alpha Wolfe"' *'"The Chosen One"' (FFP/OWF) *'"The Diamond of OWF"' (OWF) *'"The First Ever OWF Champion"' (FFP/OWF) *'"God's Gift to Professional Wrestling"' (OWF) *'"The Physical Fascination"' (FFP/OWF) *'"The Ric Flair of OWF"' (OWF) *'"The Natural Evolution"' (OWF) Managers *'Beatrice Keenan' *'Dexter Murdoch' Entrance themes *"Scars" by Ghosts of August (WEW; 2014–2015) *"Hellfire" by CFO$ (OWF/FFP; 2015) *'"Line in the Sand"' by Motörhead (OWF/FFP; 2015–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Wrestling Federation' **OWF Championship (1 time)